Power of the Cold
by retro493
Summary: The cold brings Zuko and Aang closer togeather.


Zuko sat up and rubbed his eyes. The forest sky was still dark and the moon was bright and full. The gang was camping out trying to get Fire Nation trackers off their trail and get some rest for the night. The air was cold and the bone chilling wind made a shiver run down Zuko's spine. Zuko got out of his sleeping bag and laced up his boots. He needed some time to himself. He walked quietly away from the camp being careful not to wake any one from slumber. Especially Toph because if you woke her up you might as well jump off a cliff because that's going to be less painful then she's going to do to you. Zuko hiked through the thicket of trees and watched his cold breath as he exhaled. "God why did Sokka have to choose a forest to hide in while its 15 degrees?" Zuko screamed in his head while he hiked up a path.

Zuko stopped walking when he came to a flowing river. He knelt down at the edge and splashed some water on his face. Zuko shivered as the freezing water dripped down his forehead. He cursed himself for doing that because the tempature just dropped like a stone in a lake. He brushed the water off his face and sat in a mediating position. He closed his eyes and started to let his thoughts wander freely. "What am I doing here anyway?" Zuko thought as he tried to keep his position. "I should be sleeping back at camp and hear Appa snore and Sukka mumble in his sleep." Zuko felt the wind blow all around and his entire body shook from the severe cold. Just as he was getting up to leave he heard a twig snap. Zuko quickly got up and drew his hunting knife from his boot and scanned the area. He saw the bushes rustle and lunged at the bush with his knife getting to kill whatever was there. Zuko fell on top of what he going to attack and wrestled it to the ground. "Aang"! Zuko gasped in surprise as he got up. Aang sat up still in shock and trembled from the attack. Zuko crouched down on his knees and put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Aang are you ok?" Aang looked up and stared at Zuko and for some reason smiled. "Why are you smiling? I almost killed you!" Zuko yelled in confusion. "Your improving" Aang said at a confused Zuko.

"What do you mean by improving? I'm your mentor" Zuko said back still confused. "All I'm saying is you got better with a knife". Zuko stared at Aang wondering what the hell he means. "You look cold" Aang threw the blanket he was carrying around Zuko's shoulders. Zuko suddenly felt warmer. Aang got under the blanket with him and stared at the rushing river. "What were doing here anyway?" Aang asked while he looked at the water. "I just needed to think" Zuko responded. Aang nodded and gave Zuko a comforting look. "God I'm going to kill Sukka for choosing a forest to hide in the middle of winter" Zuko yelled as he wrapped his arms around his freezing body. Aang scooted closer to Zuko and put his arms around Zuko's trembling body. Zuko's face turned red and gave Aang a surprised look. But he did feel alot warmer though. Zuko lifted his arms and wrapped them around Aang's shoulders. "Thanks Zuko" Aang said warmly.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "For helping the group and for helping me as well" Zuko smiled and blushed a little bit. "Also for making me warm" Aang said with a thankful grin. Zuko laughed a little and gave Aang a friendly squeeze.

Zuko saw the sun begging to rise and watched attentively. He felt Aang Lean against him and watch as well. "They never have sun rises like this back home" Zuko said as he watched the sun light up the sky. "You think we should go back now?" Zuko asked. "Just a few more minutes" Aang responded as he rested his head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Have you guys see Zuko?" Toph asked everyone. "Aang is gone too" Katara responded. Aang and Zuko then appeared out of the thicket of tees. "Where have you guys been?" Katara asked. "We were just getting in some extra Fire bending practice" Aang said. Zuko stared at Aang and gave a small smile. "Guys we need to get moving" Sukka said as he loaded the supplies on Appa. "Aang, Zuko we have to get moving" Sukka yelled impatiently. Instead of hearing Sukka's yelling all Aang and Zuko heard were the birds chirping and apreating they became much closer. "Oh by the way Sukka I have a bone to pick with you!" Zuko yelled as he climbed up Appa's tail. Aang couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
